Cheater
by jcd 11fc
Summary: Riku was caut cheating on Sora and Sora will turn to his brother Roxas for comfort contains yaoi and twincest if you dont lik dont read Roxas X Sora, Riku X Axle , and Riku X Sora other parings posable. R
1. Chapter 1

Sora sat waiting for Riku to come home and wishing he would wake up and realize it had been a nightmare but he knew it wasn't, Riku had cheated on him. Roxas always cared about

Sora and Sora wasn't shocked when Roxas had shown up saying they had to talk, because they always had to talk about something, he was shocked when Roxas told him about Riku

and Axle. Sora didn't want to believe it but he knew Roxas wouldn't lie to him, so now Sora sat waiting and thinking of the first night he spent with Riku.

Flashback

Sora had spent the day preparing everything for the evening he and Riku would spend together, he just finished lighting the candles when his phone rang, "hello" Sora answered "hay

baby I'm almost their do you need me to pick anything up?" Riku asked. "No that's ok just hurry over." "Ok see you in a few buy." "Buy." Sora hung up. A few minutes later Sora heard a

car door shut and smiling waited for Riku to make his way in. Sora could help but laugh at the look on Riku's face when he came in and saw Sora laying on naked on the bed surrounded

by rose petals with candle light filling the room, "Hay." Was all Riku could say as Sora got up and shutting the door moved with Riku back to the bed undressing him all the time. "I want

you Riku." Sora said seductively puling Riku down on to the bed with him. Riku now straddling Sora's hips kissing him softly on the lips pulling back Riku asked "Are you sure? We don't

have to if you're not ready Sora." "Yes I'm sure Riku." Sora said grabbing Riku's hard cock, Riku moaned and arched his back. Using his other hand Sora was memorizing every inch of

Riku's body. Tacking control Riku started kissing his way down Sora's body pausing only for a second to look up asking for permission when Sora nodded Riku took Sora's hard member

fully in to his mouth Sora bucked his hips trying to get further into the wet cavern Riku held Sora's hips down and started bobbing his head soon Sora was screaming Riku's name, Riku

happily drank every drop he was offered. Riku captured Sora's lips and as their tongues danced Riku grabbed the lube from the bed side table and prepared to enter Sora's tight hole.

Riku flipped Sora so he was on his hands and knees knelling behind him Riku positioned himself at Sora's entrance and pushed in filling him to the hilt, not giving him time to adjust Riku

thrust in and out at a rough but bearable pace Sora winced at the pain but once Riku found his prostate the pain was forgotten Sora screamed in pleasure as Riku pounded in to his

prostate soon Sora came again all over the bed sheets his muscles clenched around Riku sending him over the edge as well. Riku and Sora collapsed on the bed and spent the rest of

the night their holding each other until they fell asleep in each others arms.

End Flashback

The door shut puling Sora out of his thoughts he looked up just as Riku walked in the room Roxas walked out and Riku was about to ask what was going on but Sora cut him off saying,

"Riku we need to talk"

___________________________________________________

thanks for reading please review

Ion Crystal


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you talking about Sora, I wouldn't do that to you, I love you." Riku said knowing he was caught. "No Riku, you did, if you loved me you wouldn't have went to Axle to get sum

because what I don't even understand why you would. It doesn't matter I just hope you'll be happy with him though. Goodbye." Sora said tears streaming down his face and as Roxas

reentered with Sora's things he got up and together they left Riku sitting there alone.

Sora moved in with his twin after leaving Riku and Roxas was more than happy to have him there because truth be told he loved, more than any brother should, Sora and he never

believed Riku was good enough for his Sora, of course Roxas could never tell Sora how he felt but he would not let anyone tack advantage of Sora's loving personality. "Roxas? Sora

asked startling the blond "Yes Sora." "Would it be ok if I sleep in here with you tonight I really don't want to be alone?" Sora asked, Roxas smiled and nodded in response moving over

to let Sora on the bed. Roxas drifted to sleep watching Sora's chest rising and falling with his steady breathing.

Roxas's Dream

Roxas woke up startled by the sudden presser of someone laying on top of him, realizing it was Sora he relaxed "what are you doing Sora? "Roxas asked sleepily. "I'm sorry to wake

you Roxas but I have to tell you something." Sora said then looked away blushing suddenly shy. Roxas had never seen anything so cute in life, "I love you Roxas" Sora said capturing

his brothers lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

End Dream

Sora looked down watching his brother who, Sora could tell, was having a wet dream, a very sexy wet dream, by the sound of it. Then Sora hear something he had always longed for

Roxas was moaning his name.

Roxas was shaken awake by Sora who was now sexily straddling Roxas's hips "Sora what are…" the blond was cut off by Sora "Roxas did you know that you talk in your sleep?" the

brunet asked seductively running his hands over his twins chest. " Sora I can explain." Roxas said still worried Sora would hate him for loving him in that way. "What's to explain from

what I could tell it sounded like we were making love. Is that what was happing? Roxas." Sora said getting closer to Roxas's lips with each word, now only centimeters apart he waited

for a reply. "Yes." The blond said, his lips were then captured by his brother. "You know all you had to do was ask." Sora said slipping his boxers off with one hand while his other hand

worked on his brother's boxers when they were both naked Sora rolled over taking Roxas with him so that his brother was on top "You should be seme." Sora said as explanation to

the questing look Roxas was giving him. Roxas played that role well. The blond kissed Sora deeply before moving to his neck sucking hard, once Roxas was satisfied with the hickey he

had left on the brunet he moved to Sora's chest but Sora stopped him, "Roxas pleas I want to feel you in me now.", Roxas was more than happy to grant Sora's request, reaching into

the bed side table Roxas pulled out a bottle of lube and applied a generous amount to his fingers, "What are you doing Roxy?" "What do you mean, I'm going to stretch you so it won't

hurt as much, didn't Riku ever do this?" Roxas asked. "No." Sora said sounding hurt "He never seemed to care what I wanted to do, sex was always his time and ~_sniff~_ those were the

times I heated the most, _~sob ~ _that's the worst pat about him cheating on me _~sniff~ _I feel like it's my fault if I would have just dealt with it and let him have his way maybe he

wouldn't have." Sora said starting to cry, "No Sora this isn't your fault and what he was doing to you was wrong. I'll never let that happen to you again, I love you Sora." Roxas said

hugging Sora. I Roxas arms Sora cried himself to sleep.

**AN: I know most of you probable heat how this chapter ended but I will make it up to In the next chapter **

**I am going to try to update once a day or at least every other day **

**Please review**

Ion Crystal


	3. Chapter 3

"No Axle both of you have to get out of here I won't let him hurt Sora again!" Sora was pulled from his dream by Roxas's yelling from the other room, "Come on Roxy he wants to

apologize and so do I it was my fault to if I…" "NO!" Axle was cut off by Sora. "I don't want an apology. Now get out!" Sora yelled. "Sora please I'm sorry I hurt you, I should have

told…" Roxas cut across Riku, "You don't get it Riku that's not the worst thing you did." "What's he talking about Riku, what else did you do." Axle looked utterly confused. "He isn't the

same with you then." Sora sounded truly hurt now, Roxas had had enough, "Haven't you hurt him enough can't you just leave us alone, Axle if you care about our friendship at all you'll

take Riku and leave we can talk later" "Ok Roxas come on Riku lets go, call me, Roxas, I really never meant to hurt him." "I know." As Axle and Riku left Roxas wrapped his brother in his

arms, "It's going to be alright Sora, I hear for you." "I don't understand why, _~sniff~ _why isn't he the same with Axel, didn't he care about me at all?" said the little brunet before he

broke out in tears

With Riku and Axel

"Riku what was he talking about." I don't know, I knew I hurt him when he found out about, but I don't know what he was talking about whit the, that's not the worst thing you did, I

don't think I did anything else." "Any ideas as to what he meant by, he doesn't do it to you then." Riku just shook his head and looks out the window of the car. "Riku I love you, but

the twins are my friends, I knew from the start that Sora would be hurt but i always intended to make it up to him now that it's not just the cheating I don't know how to do that you

have to tell me what happened, please." "I don't know…" "Riku that's…" "Axle let me finish. I don't know why I did it at first I didn't even realizes I was doing it, but even after he told

me I didn't stop I did and still do care about him but I think that was the first reason I started to cheat, don't misunderstand me I do love you Ax, but I needed someone that would

dominate me, not that I don't enjoy it but, originally I was trying to punish myself for what I did to Sora, when we had sex I was a monster."

Flashback

"Ah Sora god you feel so good." Riku said pounding in to the small brunet. Sora was silent he had long since stopped attempting to get Riku to care what he wanted during sex. "God

let me hear you baby." Riku said nearing his climax. But even as Riku came deep inside him Sora remained silent. "What's wrong baby, why you being so quiet?" Riku said laying down

and turning to look at Sora. Riku was horrified when he saw Sora's tear streaked face, "What happened Sora are you ok did I hurt you?" Riku asked turning to help the boy but not

knowing what to do. "I'm fine Riku." Sora said holding back a sob, "I'm got to take a shower." Sora continued getting up and locking the bathroom door as he entered. "I'm sorry Sora"

Riku said quietly before he got dressed and walked out of the house.

End Flashback

"Shit, God Riku, Stay here." Axle said getting out of the car, "Where are you going?" "I have to talk to Sora.

With Sora and Roxas

"Sora calm down It's ok I'm here for you, I love you Sora, he's not going to hurt you again, I'm not going to let him." Roxas finished, just as Axle burst through the door stopping Axle

bent down and hugged Sora "I am so sorry Sora I didn't know the whole story Riku tried to tell me it just make thing worse by coming but I wouldn't lessen I insisted he try to

apologize." "Axle get out leave Sora alone." "No Roxas it's ok, what did he tell you Axle?" "he told me how he treated you, I'm not going to tell you it wasn't wrong it was, but I want to

tell you that there was never a time that he didn't care about you he just didn't know how to show it, now I'm not going to ask you to forgive him or me and I'm not asking you to take

him back, because I not giving him up, but I just want you to be happy because I care about you and Roxy too and I know you both well enough to know that when one of you isn't

happy nether of you are, and I just hate to be the one that made you unhappy." "I will forgive both of you, you might have some problems with Roxas though."

**Please review**

**Ion Crystal**


End file.
